A New Summer, A New Chance
by Blue Feather Pegasus
Summary: When Max falls under David's care, he doesn't know how to get him to open up. But over the course of a fun fulled summer at Camp, Max slowly learns how to be a kid, and David a father. Rated T for foul langue and possible horror scenes. No Shipping. On Hiatus
1. A disgruntled guest

It was early morning, but David had been awake for hours. The first day of Camp Campbell was only a month away and there was still so much to do. Activities needed planning, supplies needed to be purchased, menus written down, even if they were always ignored by the quartermaster, David would write them anyway. Everything was on track so far, when the phone ran.

"Hello! David here! How can I help you on this fine day?"

"Am I speaking to David Woodworth?" a bored woman droned on the end of the line.

"Yes ma'am that's me!"

"I see here that you are a registered foster parent. Is that correct." David had to think for a second. He had started the paperwork to become a foster parent months ago. He'd been waiting for someone to get back to him, but they never did.

"Why yes, I do believe that is true," David said, uncertain.

"And are you still interested in fostering?"

"If there is a kid in need I will gladly take them under my wing!" David said full of enthusiasm.

"That's wonderful," the women said in a monotone. "We have an 11 year old boy here who needs a place to stay until we can find him a permanent foster home. Would you be willing to foster him for a few months?"

"Of course! As long as I can bring him to the summer camp I work at that is. You see I…"

"That shouldn't be a problem," the women interrupted him. "We'll have someone bring him over later today. Will you be home from 5:00 to 6:00.?"

"I will indeed!"

"Thank you for your generosity. Have a good day."

"You too!" David replied, but the women had already hung up.

"Oh boy, my dream of fostering a child is actually happening! I better tidy up. I wonder if he will be hungry when he gets here. I'd better make something to eat. Oh! And I should put some fresh sheets on the spare bed!"

David set to work prepping the guest bedroom in his apartment and moving all his Camp Campbell supplies to a corner of the living room rather than leaving them sprawled all about the house.

After the kitchen was cleaned, the floors swept and vacuumed, and the guest bedroom dusted and aired out, it was barely noon.

"I guess I have a few hours left." David thought aloud. "I wonder if I should go shopping for supplies. Oh, but I don't know what he would like. Best to wait until he is actually here."

Instead, David settled down on his couch and went back to working on his camp preparations.

Once the clock struck 4, David began to work on dinner.

"Hmm, I don't know what he will like, but no one would turn their nose up at lasagna!" David thought aloud.

"Although, I suppose he could be vegetarian. Oh! What if he is lactose intolerant or allergic to something? I'd better make a salad too, just incase. And I'll make a cheese lasagna instead of meat, just to be on the safe side."

The smell of good food had already permeated the house by the time a black car rolled up in front of David's apartment building. With his chef's apron still on, David threw open the door and walked out to the street to greet his new foster kid. A man in a dark suit and sunglasses stepped out of the driver's seat and asked to see David's ID.

"Of course," David handed him his driver's license and the man grunted. David signed a few papers and initialed a few more. Finally, the man opened the passenger door to reveal a kid in a tattered blue hoodie passed out in the back seat.

"Wake up kid," the man said gruffly as he shook the kid's shoulder to wake him up.

"Uh, what?" the kid mumbled, rubbing his eyes. Without really looking at what he was doing, the kid unbuckled and snatched his backpack off the seat next to him. He slid out of the car and closed the door behind him.

"This guy, uh, Woodworth, is your new foster parent. Don't screw this one up Max," the man said looking at his clipboard.

"Max?" David ask. 'No, it couldn't be' the thought to himself.

"David?" a familiar voice said as he threw back his hood. It was Max all right. The same Max who had been determined to ruin Camp Campbell for everyone last year, but mostly David.

"Fuck." Max said his shoulders slumping as he marched past David into the open door of the apartment.

"Take care of him," the man said, handing David a thick yellow envelope. "He's a tough kid to handle."

"I know," David sighed as the man drove off. After a moment of thought, David steeled his nerves and went inside to greet Max properly.

In the few moments that he had been inside, Max had located the guest bedroom and locked himself inside.

"Max? Are you okay?" David asked through the locked door.

"Fuck off David," came the muffled reply.

"I've got lasagna out here if you're hungry."

"I said FUCK OFF!"

"Do you want to take a shower or a bath?"

"FUCK OFF!"

David sighed. "This is going to be harder than I thought."

Later that night, as David was watching a nature documentary on forest birds, the guest room door creaked open and footsteps sounded in the hall.

"The lasagna is still on the stove if you want any." David called without getting up. He'd decided that he needed to treat Max as he would an injured animal, give him space to decided he wanted to open up on his own.

The footsteps paused in the hall, before continuing to the kitchen. There was the sound of cupboards being opened.

"The plates are in the cabinet above the sink, and the forks in the drawer left of the stove!" David called out again. After a few moments, Max appeared in the living room, a plate of food in his hand.

"You wanna watch?" David asked, patting the spot on the couch next to him. Max opted for the chair instead, pulling his feet under him and staring blankly at the TV. It was the first good look David had gotten of Max. He hadn't grown much since he'd last seen him at the end of Camp, and he was certainly much thinner than any 11 year old should be. His hair was overgrown and desperately needed a comb. There were dark circles under his eyes and traces of a bruise on his left cheek. He needed a fresh change a cloths and a bath, but that wasn't urgent. Mostly, David focused on the fresh cut above Max's right eye.

David stood up, and his heart panged with sadness when Max flinched at his movement. David went to the kitchen and found his first aid kit. He came back and sat on the coffee table facing Max who refused to make eye contact.

"Can I clean that cut Max?" he asked gently.

"Fuck off," Max said, but without his usual energy. He sounded worn out, like he might cry any moment.

"It might get infected if you don't let me." David tried again.

"Fine," Max said. David breathed a sigh of relief and opened his kit. Gently, he pressed a cloth dipped in hydrogen peroxide to Max's cut. Max inhaled sharpy at the sting, but didn't pull away.

After smearing some cream with his thumb, David covered the wound with a big bandaid. Satisfied he closed his kit and went to put it away.

"Hey David?" Max said from his chair.

"Yes Max?" David looked down at the boy. He looked so fragile it made his heart hurt.

"Thanks."

 **If this story gets a positive response I will continue writing it. So please review and leave and suggestions or requests!**


	2. A shopping adventure

"Max! Wake up, we're going shopping!" David called as he pounded on Max's door. After Max had fallen asleep in front of the TV last night David had carried him to bed, he was just so cute when he was asleep.

"Fuck off David. It's too early. Go back to sleep," Max mumbled.

"Nonsense. The sun has been up for a good thirty minutes!" David said, finally managing to unlock the door with a small screwdriver. Max dove under the covers as David strode in and threw open the blinds, letting in the morning light.

"Fuck, off." Max mumbled from inside his nest.

"Come on sleepy!" David said cheerfully. "You need new clothes, those old things barely fit you." He nudged some discarded clothes on the floor with his foot.

"Come back later. In like, never." Max said.

"Max, you should know the early bird catches the worm."

"And the second mouse gets the cheese. Leave me alone."

"I've had just about enough of your sour attitude. Get up." David yanked back the covers to reveal a shirtless Max. Now that on it's own shouldn't be surprising, but Max's arms and torso were covered in nasty bruises and cuts, even young scares.

David froze in shock as Max yelled. "WHAT DID I FUCKING TELL YOU DAVID! LEAVE ME ALONE!" He tried to yank the blankets away from David but his grip was like iron.

"Max," David whispered in shock, a sound barely audible above Max's shouts.

"JUST GET OUT DAVID. FUCKING GET OUT! Leave me alone." Max gave up fighting for the blankets, tears welling up in his eyes. He curled in on himself and lay on his side, sobbing softly.

David slowly sat on the bed next to him. Gently, he placed a hand on the boys side, but Max flinched and David pulled his hand away.

"What happened?" David asked softly.

"What do you care?" Max muttered.

"Of course I care Max. No one should ever have to go through this." David looked down at the grubby back pack on the floor that held all of Max's possessions. He didn't fully understand what had happened to the kid, but he could guess enough.

Max's sobs quieted, and David gently touched his shoulder again. This time he didn't flinch away.

"I'll be right back," David said, standing up and leaving the room. He came back a moment latter with his first aid kit and a towel. Max looked over his shoulder at him, understanding what he wanted.

After Max had taken a shower, David cleaned and bandaged his wounds, carefully wrapping the gauze around the more tender bruises. Max stayed quiet throughout the whole ordeal.

"Are you going to tell me who did this to you?" David asked softly as he placed another bandage around Max's arm.

"No," Max grunted.

"Okay," David concluded.

"What?" Max ask surprised.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's fine. But if you ever want to talk, I'm here. There. Now get dressed. We still have a lot of shopping to do." David smiled and tousled Max's hair which cause Max to swat his hand away.

"Okay, here we are!" David pulled into a parking spot at Target. He got out of the car and Max followed him into the store.

"Go nuts," David said waving his arm around the store.

"Seriously? I'd pegged you as a walmart guy." Max grumbled marching toward the clothing section.

"Walmarts fine and all when you are on a budget, but Target just has such a friendly atmosphere!" David followed behind Max cheerfully pushing a cart. Max randomly started throwing clothes into the cart, mostly blues and blacks; a few yellows here and there.

"What about this one Max?" David held up a T-shirt with a kitten on it.

"Fuck no," Max declared.

"Max, language," David scolded.

Max shrugged and marched off toward a rack of hoodies. He pulled out a blue one much like the tattered one he was already wearing and tossed it into the cart.

"Are we done yet?" Max asked looking at his haul.

"You still need shoes, Max. And you can get more than just clothes. I don't expect you to be bored this next month while I'm at work."

"You work? I mean, besides Camp?" Max asked unbelieving.

"Oh course! Camp is wonderful, but it hardly pays the bills. If you must know, I teach Pre-School," David declared proudly.

Max burst out laughing. "I should've known. Only someone as stupidly happy as you could deal with four year old snots all day and not kill himself."

"Now I doubt that is true. Many people teach those little angels and get on just fine," David said with a sour face.

"Yeah, whatever. Where are the shoes?"

They left the store with a cart load of clothes, sugary snacks, cereal, and even a brand new game console. Max had only be half joking when'd he'd asked for it, trying to see just how far he could push David, but David had agreed on the spot, even going so far as to get more than one game.

"Why do this? Why don't you just stick me in school for the month?" Max asked as they loaded everything into David's car.

"Do you want to go to school, Max?"

"Hell no."

"I figured as much. There is only a month left of school before summer break. That's not really much time to learn, and get acquainted with a new place and new people. I thought you might like a break from all that." David smiled gently at Max, who nodded satisfied and hopped into the car.

 **I got enough of a reaction that I figured you guys would like some more. So TA DA! More set up for the real fun. CAMP! Please review, it really inspires me to keep writing.**


	3. A phone call

Max was playing with his new game station in the living room when David snuck off to his bedroom to make a call.

"What do you want David?" Gwen asked the moment she picked up the phone. "Don't you dare tell me that you are moving opening day a week ahead!"

"Hello Gwen! You know as well as I that Camp Campbell starts the day after kids get out of school, I couldn't start it earlier even if I wanted to; which I do of course. But I'm calling about something else."

"If you need money I don't have any. God know's I need every penny I have to make it till camp starts,"

"Gwen, that's not what I am calling about. I'm calling about Max."

"THAT LITTLE SHIT!? Don't tell me that monster is going to be at camp again this year!"

"He is, but that's not the point."

"Oh my god, just kill me now. One summer was more than enough to scar me for life, I can't take another summer with that little demon."

"Gwen please."

"Oh no. You need to tell his parents that we are not taking their monster again this summer. Refund their putrid money and send them packing."

"I found Max in the foster care system!" David yelled losing his cool.

"I know you are talking about me." Maxed called from the other room. "Is that Gwen? Tell her Satan says hey."

"I... I didn't know," Gwen said softly. "Was that him in the background?"

"Yes. Gwen, he came to me beat up, and I don't mean metaphorically. He's trying to put on a brave face, but he cries at night."

"Oh god, that poor kid. He's a little asshole but not even he deserves that," Gwen said, her attitude having done a one eighty.

"I don't even know what happened to him, he won't tell me."

"Didn't they give you some kind a paperwork explaining his situation?"

"What?"

"Jesus David, they can't expect you to take care of a kid you don't know anything about! They must have given you something."

"Wait, the man who dropped him off did give me a big envelope, but in the wake of everything I forgot about it."

"Well go get it and tell me what it says!"

Max was only half paying attention to his game. He knew David and Gwen were talking about him, and he didn't want to care, but he did. He wanted to know what they were saying. He paused the game and left it on the menu so there would still be sounds coming from the TV, then he snuck up to the door of David's room and listened, but he could only hear on half of the conversation.

"How could anyone treat a child this way?" Max had never heard David so furious. There was a pause while Gwen was responding.

"That doesn't excuse this."

Pause.

"When he was with us last summer I thought his parents were just not around much. This is so much worse."

Pause.

"Oh what am I supposed to do Gwen? Everyone deserves to be happy, but I don't know how to help Max to be happy after this."

Pause.

"No I don't think that would make him happy, that's what would make you happy."

Pause.

"Well it's not an option anyway."

Pause.

"Of course he is coming to Camp with me Gwen, I'm not just going to leave him here. His friends will be there, and it will be perfect for him to be with them again."

Pause.

"They won't be as bad as last year."

Pause.

"Because, well, I don't know why, but I'll make sure of it."

Pause.  
"Thanks for to talking to me Gwen. I still don't know what I am going to do, I don't know how to be a father, mine was never around to show me how, but by golly I'm going to do the very best that I can."

Pause.

"That's a great idea! I'll go first thing tomorrow. You're the best Gwen!"

Max snuck back into the living room and paused his game. He never expected David's over enthusiasm could be a good thing, but maybe… Who was he kidding, this was gonna suck.

 **Just a short little bit of practice writing in Gwen's character, and a little bit more set up. Leave a review please please please!**


	4. An evil tent pole

Finally, Camp Campbell was in view. The lake, the mess hall, the forest. It was all as David had left it. In the passenger seat sat Max, pretending to look annoyed, but David was starting to understand Max's expressions better and knew that he was actually happy to be back. He had enough fond memories of the place, and David had promised him first tent pick if he helped set them up.

Neither Gwen nor Quartermaster were there yet, so it was just Max, David, and their trailer full of supplies that needed unloading.

"Okay Max, lets put on some smiles and get these boxes into the Mess Hall!" David was already dressed in his camp counselor get up complete with his yellow bandana.

"Yeah, fine, whatever." Max said rolling his eyes. He carried one box of canned goods into the mess hall and then, as slowly as he could, put them away. David frowned as Max dragged his feet, but because he was technically helping, didn't scold him for it. Even a little progress was progress.

An hour later, everything was out of the trailer and in the mess hall.

"Okay Max, I'm going to take some of these boxes to the counselor cabin while you get started on the tents."

"Do I have too..." he whined.

"If you don't set up the tents, then you get last pick," David threatened.

"Finnnnne," Max droned before grabbing a tent and dragging it outside.

David unlocked the counselor cabin and the smell of dust hit him in the face. He opened all the windows and doors to let the place air out as he set up for the summer.

Outside, Max had dragged his tent to the edge of the camping green and started to unpack it. He struggled with the poles for a bit and pinched his finger before giving up and looking for the instructions, which had long since been thrown away.

"David! Get over here!" Max called annoyed.

"What is it Max?" David appeared out of nowhere.

"I can't set this fucking thing up."

"You mean you don't know how to set it up?" David asked perplexed. 'Who didn't know how to set up a tent?' he thought to himself

"How the hell am I supposed to know how to put up a fucking tent?" Max grumbled.

"It's not that hard. Here, I'll show you."

Max muttered to himself as David demonstrated how to put the poles in the sleeves and secure them with the hooks.

"Now you try it Max," David gestured to the last pole. Max managed to get it into its sleeve and hooked on one end, but when he went to bend it down to the last corner he lost his grip and the pole snapped back striking him in the face.

"OW, FUCKING POLE, STUPID TENT, FUCK THAT HURTS!" Max cursed as he held his face.

"Let me see Max," David knelt next to the boy and pried his hand off his face. A angry red line went in a diagonal across Max's face across the bridge of his nose. It'd managed to miss both his eyes but had broken skin on his left cheek. Max inhaled sharply when David touched the scratch.

"Oh, it's not that bad," David said, but he still sounded worried. He lead Max inside the counselor cabin and had him sit on the couch. After digging around in a box for a bit David came over with a first aid kit. He cleaned the cut and bandaged it while Max blankly stared at the wall.

"There," David said as he put the finishing touches on the bandage. "Now let's get back out there and show that tent who's boss." David started to march outside before he realized Max wasn't following him. He turned around and looked at the boy who was rubbing his cheek.

"Are you okay Max? It doesn't hurt too bad does it?" David asked softly.

"What?" Max said, jolting out of his thoughts. "No I'm fine." He jumped off the couch and marched out the door.

They fell into a silent rhythm, Max opened and unrolled the tents and David dealt with the dangerous polls. As they finished the last tent, Gwen rolled up in a beat up pick up truck.

"Gwen!" David called as he ran to give Gwen a hug. Gwen, however, stuck out her hand pushed David away by his chest.

"I'm so happy to see you again," David said still being held at arm's length.

"Well I'm not," Max said coming up behind David.

"Manners Max," David said.

"Fuck you," was Max's reply but David ignored him and instead asked Gwen how her drive had been.

"Terrible, I got a flat an hour out and had to stop to change the tire myself." Gwen grabbed her duffle bag out of the truck. "What happened to you?" she asked looking pointedly at Max.

"A fucking tent pole," he said lamely.

"Yeah, those'll get ya."

"Max, why don't you go get a juice box while Gwen and I prepare for the rest of the campers to arrive?" David asked kindly. Max rolled his eyes before wandering off mumbling something, but the only worlds David caught were, 'fucking David… juice box...not a kid."

"How's he doing?" Gwen asked once Max was out of earshot.

"Better I think," David said proudly. "Although sometimes he gets lost in his own head and I don't know what he is thinking about." Gwen nodded like she understood and the two adults headed off to finish prepping the camp.

Latter that day the bus arrived dropping off a slew of familiar faces and a few new ones. David happily greeted them all as they stepped off. He took a few steps back however when Nikki and Neil stepped off and held his hands behind his back, having learned from the last time he greeted the green haired child.

"Yo Nikki, Neil, what the fuck are you doing back here!" Max called, not unhappy, as his friends walked up to where he stood away from David.

"I could ask you the same thing," Neil said suspiciously. "I thought you hated Camp Campbell."

"Still do," Max said avoiding the question.

"Well I don't," Nikki said. "This place rocks! See?" she picked up a rock and threw it as hard as she could at David's back. David yelped in the most girly way when the stone struck the small of his back. Max burst out laughing as he lead his friends to their tents.

"Whoa, you picked out a pretty good spot Max," Neil complemented, walking around the perimeter of tent.

"Of course I fucking did. I not going to settle for that subpar tent like last year." Max said sticking his hands in the pocket of his hoodie. Neil tossed his bag onto the cot that Max hadn't already claimed.

"And that is your tent Nikki," Max said pointing to the tent right next to his and Neil's that had a net top that you could see the sky through.

"Aw, Max, it's perfect!" She sqweeled.

After the three had settled into their tents, they went to scout out the new campers. Space kid, Preston, Nerris, Dolph, Harrison, and Ered had returned. The only one missing from last year was Nerf, but no one was upset by that. There were however three new campers. A scrawny boy with coal black hair named Nico, a girl dressed in a hot pink and teal dress with bright red hair named Sara, and a kid with short bright blue hair in a plain t-shirt and jeans that was named Alex.

"What the fuck are you three here for?" Max asked the new kids when they entered the circle of tents.

"Astronomy camp?" Nico said, looking around and obviously starting to realize that this wasn't really astronomy camp.

"Fashion camp of course," Sara said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Nikki made a gagging motion to Neil who ignored her.

"What the fuck does it matter?" Alex said.

"Oh, I like you," Max said holding up his fist which Alex happily bumped.

"Like, why is there all this dirt?" Sara complained. "And why is that girl covered in it?" she pointed at Nikki.

"Because here at Camp Campbell we love nature and doing all kinds of wonderful camptivities," David said, appearing out of nowhere as he tended to to.

"You got scammed," Max translated. Sara gasped over dramatically. Alex shrugged and wandered off.

"Well, at least out here you can see the stars without any light pollution," Nico said before tossing his bag in Space Kid's tent.

"So...was that blue haired one a boy or a girl?" Nikki asked.

 **And there we have it! Sorry it it's not my usual quality, I've been struggling with the pacing. But anyway, the more you review the faster the next chapter will come out!**


	5. What just happened

"All right, it's time for an icebreaker!" David announced **.** He'd gathered all the campers in a circle on the grass near the lake.

"This is fucking stupid, David," Max said as he tossed a stick at Nikki who snatched it out of the air like a dog.

"Now Max, all you have to do is say your name and something about yourself; it's easy. Who want's to go first?"

"Oooh ooh ooh! I wanna go!" Nikki said. She stood up, bouncing on the balls of her feet. "My name is Nikki, and my mom is married to his dad!" she smacked Neil on the back of his head.

"Woah, seriously? Since when?" Max said lighting up.

"Two months ago," Neil said burying his face in his hands.

"That's… nice Nikki," David said cautiously. "Who's next?"

"Oh, me!," Space kid raised his hand. "My name's Neil and one day I'm gonna live in space."

"Space Kid we've been over this last year, you don't get to be Neil," Neil glared daggers at Space Kid.

"Okay," Space Kid said complacently as he sat back down.

"My turn. I'm Ered, and I'm by far the coolest one here." Ered flipped her hair to prove her point.

"That is so true," Nikki gazed at the teen with admiration. Max just scoffed.

"Enough!" Preston declared as he stood up and surveyed his crowd. "I'm Preston Goodplay, and this year I'm going to put on the most brilliant, stunning, emotional play you people have and will ever see! Thank you," he bowed and sat back down.

Before anyone else could go someone fell out of a nearby bush.

"Neil!" a girl squealed. It was Tabii with one eye.

"Oh god no," Neil stood up and backed away from his romantic admirer, his hands held out in front of him. Tabii ran toward Neil, her arms outstretched for a hug. In response Neil turned and fled, screeching like a four year old. Sasha and Erin stepped out of the underbrush a moment later.

"Tabii, god, stop being such a freak," Sasha said.

"What are you jerks doing here?" Max declared.

"Now Max, don't be like that. Welcome girls, what brings you to Camp Campbell?" David asked kindly.

"Ugh, Tabii had to see if that weird, pretends to be a girl, kid was back this year. I guess he is," Sasha said.

"Well, since you are already here, why don't you join us in a camp activity?" David asked.

"Hell no!" Max said waving his arms in the "cut it" gesture. "Those chicks caused enough trouble last year."

"Yeah I actually agree with Max on this one," Nikki spoke up. "They're just plain mean."

"O.M.G, are those real leather!" the new girl Sara interrupted as she pointed to Sasha's shoes.

"Like, they totally are," Sasha responded. Sara went up to the dark skined girl and examined her shoes.

"Those shoes go so great with your uniform. Where did girls of such fashion come from on this muddy lake?"

"We are the flower scouts. Our camp is across the lake." Erin explained with enthusiasm.

"If you can even call that compound a camp," Nikki stage whispered to Max.

"Do you want to, like, leave this muddy camp and join us for a spa?" Sasha offered.

"Would I ever. I haven't even been here a day and already my perfectly crafted outfit is covered in twigs and grass," Sara complained.

"Now wait just a minute girls," David intervened. For a moment, Neil appeared on the far side of the clearing with Tabii hot on his tail before disappearing back into the woods.

"Sara here was brought to Camp Campbell by her parents. She is was intrusted to us," David declared stomping his foot for emphasis.

"What ever," Sara waved him away. "At least if I go with them I will be surrounded by sensible fashion. Like seriously, is that bandana made from some old dirty t-shirt? Raw edges are sooooo two seasons ago."

David made a strangled sound as he reached for his bandana as though checking to make sure it was still there.

"Let's go Sara. I want to see you in a flower scout uniform!" Sasha squiled. The three girls turned to walk away when Erin cupped her hands around her mouth and yelled, "Tabii! We are leaving. You can chase that boy some other time!" As the girls walked away Tabii tripped out of a bush before picking herself up and following them.

In the the silence that followed Neil joined back with the group, panting heavily, before collapsing face first at Nikki's feet.

"Aw, I'm so proud of you," Nikki praised as she stroked her step brother's hair. "All that woods training is finally increasing your stamina."

"You call it woods training, I call it you chasing me with a bat," Neil muttered into the grass.

"Well fuck, it's not even a day and we've already lost a camper," Max said. "What next, the wood scouts show up and kidnap someone?" Max started to head toward the mess hall for dinner and, because David was still standing there shocked, all the other campers followed him. After everyone had left David mumbled to himself, "But it was my favorite t-shirt."

 **Sorry for the shortness of this chapter, I'm having slight writer's block with this story, but I wanted to give you something. Don't forget, reviews are what make this story happen!**


	6. Nightmares and Promises

Max lay in his tent awake. The evening had been uneventful, a boring dinner, a boring campfire, and stale s'mores with David playing boring camp songs. He knew he was being hard on David, he really was trying, but he was trying too hard. Couldn't he just leave him alone.

Finally, Max closed his eyes and plunged into a nightmare. Max slowly opened the front door so that it didn't creak, but a tall figure was already waiting. The kick came without warning, throwing the boy across the room. Max got up and ran down a hall, that seemed to lengthen forever. Finally he reached the door, burst into a bedroom, and dove into the closet. The man was in the room a second after, his footsteps creaking on the old floorboards. The closet door was thrown open, Max pressed himself against the wall as a hand reached toward him…

Max bolted awake. He was cold and shaking; his heart was racing, panic set in. While Neil snored in his bunk, Max swung his feet out of bed and into his shoes. After slipping his hoodie over his head he unzipped the tent and stepped out into the brisk night air. The cold air helped to calm him as he trudged toward the lake.

Siting near shore with his back pressed against a tree, Max took deep shaky breaths. He pulled his knees up to his chest and watched the water as the gentle breeze sent ripples across it. Just as he was starting to feel okay, a loud crack caused him to jolt and whip his head around; David stood a few feet away, having stepped on a dry branch.

"Hey," Max mumbled.

"I thought I'd find you out here," David said sitting down next to the boy and laying a blanket across their laps. "Couldn't sleep?" Max only shrugged. He fidgeted with the edge of the blanket as he studied David out of the corner of his eye. David was watching the lake, as Max had been doing a moment ago; his thin sweater had a twigs sticking out of it.

"You know," David started, "My mom used to tell me that the reason water is so calming is because it's the source of life. I don't know how true that is, but it's interesting to think about. Life came from it, everything needs it to live, and we are mostly made of it. But even though water is, in a way our mother, it can also be cruel. Rain causes floods that destroys the landscape, and storms sink ships and wash away coastlines. That doesn't stop life though, it powers through, moves on, gets stronger, and better at surviving the tragedy that water throws at it." David looked down at Max, whose brow was knit in thought.

"Why do you care so much?" Max asked after a moment of silence.

"About what?" David asked perplexed.

"Me," Max said as if it were obvious. David looked solemnly at Max. "Last summer I did everything I could to make your life hell, and I haven't been much better this summer. Why bother with me? Why haven't you sent me away yet?! Just get it over with and abandon me already! Everyone else has." Max stared at the ground and David saw a tear fall. Without a second thought David scooped Max up and held him in his lap. For once the boy didn't struggle, and instead held tight to David's shirt while he cried.

"I'll never abandon you Max," David explained gently. "Never. You're a good kid. It's not your fault that the world has been so mean to you. We can work through this together, because you are stuck with me no matter what."

Max looked up at David, tears, and something else in his eyes. A look that David could almost swear was awe.

"Really," Max choked.

"Yes, Max, really."

They stayed that way for long while, until Max had fallen asleep in David's arms. As gently as he could, David carried the sleeping boy back to his tent and put him to bed, careful not to wake him or his bunkmate.

As he walked back to his own bed David's resolve hardened. 'Even if I have to court and fight I will never let anyone else have that boy.' he thought to himself. 'Never'

 **Sorry for the long break and short chapter. My computer broke and I had to get a new harddrive, then work's been crazy. Hopefully I'll be able to update more regularly, but not promises.**


	7. Canoe Mishaps

**Strolls in months latter holding a ferret. "I can explain…"**

"Come one, you two need to row together!" Niki complained as Max and Neil caused the canoe to spin in place.

"Why don't you do it if you're so great," Max complained.

"Because I'm the look out. Look out!" The canoe rocked dangerously as Erid's canoe t-boned theirs.

"What the fuck magic kids!" Max yelled at Nerris and Harrison.

"Don't yell at me!" Nerris complained. "I have plus three water proficiency. Harrison is the one throwing me off."

"I could make this canoe row itself if I wanted to," Harrison countered. David and Gwen's canoe glided past them.

"Put your life jacket on Max," David requested.

"Never. That thing is stupid," Max declared. David looked helplessly at Gwen who just shrugged. Carefully, David separated the two crashed canoes and went to check on the other campers.

Things went smoothly for a while, until Nikki suddenly threw off her life jacket and dove into the water.

"Where's she going?" Max asked unconcerned.

"Eh, probably saw something shiny," Neil said, equally non disturbed.

Half a minute latter, Nikki popped back up holding a huge thrashing fish in her arms.

"Help me get this baby on board!" Nikki said.

"Woah, that's awesome sis," Neil said, as he grabbed this fish by the gills and hauled it up. The fish flopped violently as Neil pulled his stepsister into the boat, Max scooted away from it.

"Mama's gonna eat good tonight," Nikki declared, putting a foot on the fish to hold it down. Then, the magic kids' canoe crashed into theirs again. In a desperate attempt not to lose the fish as the canoe tipped, Nikki lunged for it. Max threw himself against the side to get out of her way, and the canoe flipped.

Across the lake, David saw the canoe flip. Knowing the trouble those three could get into, he quickly pointed it out to Gwen and they rowed as fast as they could. When they arrived, Neil, the only one of the three who had been wearing his life vest, had hauled himself into the magic kids and Erids canoe. Nikki was wrestling a fish, but David knew she was a strong swimmer and thus wasn't concerned.

"Where's Max?" David asked, worry creeping into his voice.

"Uhhh," Nikki and Neil said in unison. David's pupils dilated as he threw off his life vest and dove into the water. It was murky down there, but he hoped that Max was just under the canoe, stuck in the bubble that it created.

No such luck, there was no one under the boat. David surfaced next to Nikki.

"Can Max swim?" he asked.

"Oh shit," Nikki said, releasing her fish and diving under the water. David dove down after her. Nikki seemed to be able to see underwater better than he could, so David followed her down. Near the bottom, David saw a flash of blue and snatched it. Kicking off the bottom, he and Nikki swam for the surface, hauling a limp Max with them.

When they broke the surface, the canoes had drifted away, and the closest thing the was spooky island. David swam for it, making sure to keep Max's head above water, but he still wasn't moving.

Nikki helped haul the unconscious boy onto the beach, and David pressed his ear to his chest.

"He's not breathing," he said softly. He checked his airway, but it wasn't blocked. Quickly, he held the boy's nose and breathed into his mouth, before starting on chest compressions.

"Come on Max," Nikki begged, squeezing his hand. David breathed into his mouth a second time and as he was doing his compressions, Max convulsed and started coughing.

Gently, David helped Max turn over so he could spit the water out of his lungs. Before he was even done coughing, Nikki pulled him into her arms.

"Don't you ever scare me like that again. We are teaching you how to swim tomorrow!" She declared.

"No more water," Max said weakly when she released him. David then scooped him up and held him close. He whispered in his ear, "I'm sorry Max; this is my fault."

"Shut up," Max said, but without a hint of sincerity. Gwen had managed to get the canoe over to the island, and together, they headed back for camp.


End file.
